The Annual Hyrule Cheese Festival
by Dekugirl
Summary: It's the Annual Hyrule Cheese Festival and poor Link is stuck wearing a Chunks the Cheesewedge costume! Will he survive with hundreds of ambushers, the gundam pilots, and a verrry hungry Zora King?


**The Annual Hyrule Cheese Festival**   
_By Dekugirl_

  
  
  


Narrator: One fine day in Kokiri Forest... 

Link: **Wakes up** Ah, what a fine day in Kokiri Forest! 

Mido: **Walks in** Hey Liiiiiiiiink! 

Link: Who gave you permission to walk into my house like this? Get out or I'll chop your head off. 

Mido: **Is oblivious** Guess what! 

Link: No... No! It's not.... not.... 

Mido: It's the Annual Hyrule Cheese Festival! 

Link: I was afraid of that.... -_-() 

Mido: Anyway, My long-lost twin brother Odim was going to dress up as Chunks the CheeseWedge, but he can't anymore, so guess what? You get to! 

Link: How can he be long lost? 

Mido: He was devoured by the Zora King last Cheese Festival. 

Link: **gulp** 

Mido: Anyway, come on, we need you to get in the Chunks costume. **drags Link to his house** 

Link: **sighs** I thought this was supossed to be a FINE day in Kokiri Forest. -_-() 

Mido: **holds up costume** Here it is! 

Link: Eeew.. Whats it made of? Cotton? Polyester? 

Mido: 100% REAL CHEESE! ^_^ 

Link: It stinks! 

Mido: Well this is the same costume that was used 100 years ago... 

Link: **stares at the several thousand flies that are covering it** Must I? Why can't you get someone else to do it? 

Mido: Because we need YOU to do it. 

Link: WHY???!?!?!?!?!?! (!)_(!) 

Mido: Because we do. ^_^ 

Link: I WON'T DO IT!!!!! I WONT!!!!! >:( 

Mido: Yes you will. **forces Link into the Chunks costume, then doubles over with laughter** 

Link: Where is it anyway? 

Mido: Where is what? 

Link: THE FESTIVAL! 

Mido: Oh, that. It's at Hyrule Marketplace. 

Link: **sees a way out** I thought we can't leave the forest or we die? 

Mido: **rolls his eyes** REALLY, Link. How many times do we have to go through this? **pulls out book titled "The BIG Kokiri Rule Book"** See? It says right here that any Kokiri may leave the forest on festival days. I thought you knew that. 

Link: **sighs** -_-() 

Mido: Come on. We need to be there before time to set up. **drags Link outside** 

All the Kokiri in the forest: MUAAHHAHAHAHAAAA!! **fall over laughing as Link in a Chunks the CheeseWedge costume get dragged out by Mido** 

Saria: **walks over to Mido and Link, which is hard because she is laughing so hard** Hey.. Heehee! I'll see you two.. HAHAHAHAHA!! Over there in a little while... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I need to help set up, too! **falls on her back and begins rolling with laughter** 

Link: **wishes he could evaporate on the spot** (!)_(!) 

Mido: Come on. **drags Link into Hyrule Feild toward Hyrule Castle** 

Narrator: A few hours later.... 

Mido: Ok, We're done setting up, I'll tell you what to do now, Link. Link? Link! 

Link: **is attempting to free himself from the Chunks costume** 

Mido: We don't have time for this. -_-() **grabs Link and shakes him** It's almost time for the Festival to start. Here, you'll need these. **thrusts a bunch of cheese wheel shaped balloons into Link's hand** And remember, if you mess up, you'll be feeding King Zora the rest of the Festival! 

Link: **gulps** 

Mido: Come on, the Festival will be starting soon. 

Narrator: Later on... 

Link: **is walking through the Marketplace attempting to dodge the many pieces of cheese that are being hurled at him** -_-() 

Some REALLY stupid guy: Hey Chunks! Have some cheese! **throws at piece of cheese at Link, which hits him on the head** 

Link: -_-() **continues walking, until he reaches that annoying little brat who is always trying to catch the cucoo** Hey there little girl, would you like a cheese ballon? 

Cucoo girl: **apears to think for a moment** Umm... no. **kicks Link in the leg and runs away** 

Link: Stupid brat!!! >:( 

Narrator: And just outside the Marketplace a figure (Who happens to be Duo Maxwell) stood leaning against the wall... 

Duo: Will they hurry up already? -_-() **grumbles about having to wait for them to arrive before entering** 

Narrator: Suddenly, four more figures arrive. They are Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. 

Duo: About time! >:( 

Heero: Shut up and lets just go in. 

Wufei: Wait a moment... **stares through the crowd** Is that.. 

Trowa: **sees what Wufei is staring at** It is... 

All: IT'S CHUNKS THE CHEESE WEDGE!!!!!! 

Quatre: OMG! It's Chunks! 

Duo: Do you think... we can get his autograph? 

All: **run over to Link** 

Link: Uh-oh... **thinks they are another wave of ambushers, so does the only thing that makes sense** 

Quatre: Hey wheres he going? 

Heero: After him! 

All: **runs after Link** 

Trowa: Chunks! Wait! We want your autograph!!! 

Narrator: And it went on like that. Until Link made the mistake of running past the Zora King, who was busy stuffing his face with various types of cheese... 

Zora King: **looks up, then begins to bellow** CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Link: Uh-oh... 

Zora King: CHEEEESE!!!!!!!! **Gets up and begins to run (He can run really fast when he wants to, which is very rare) after Link** 

Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei: **manage to dodge the Zora King's humungous bulk just in time, then stare as Link runs off, being chased by a HUGE fish-man** O.o() 

Quatre: I have an idea. 

Everyone else: **turns to Quatre** 

Quatre: Lets go eat different types of cheese, and pretend we never saw this. 

Everyone else: **nods vigorously** 

Narrator: And Link was chased, now by the Zora King, who after a while caught up to him, devoured his costume, leaving Link stranded in the middle of the very crowed cheese festival wearing only his lime green boxers.... 

Link: ! 

Everone at the Festival: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!! 

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei: **Double over in uncontrolable laughter** 

Link: O_O!!!!! **pulls out ocarina, plays a song and ends up at his house** 

Narrator: At Link's house.... 

Link: **puts on new tunic** What a terrible day... -_-() **picks up ocarina** Hello? Is this the Stock Pot Inn? In Termania? Yes, I'd like to make a reservation. When? Oh, next year around the Annual Hyrule Cheese Festival. 

**THE END!**


End file.
